The main purpose of the Biomedical Sciences Research Improvement Program (BISRIP) is to make the Center science departments more effective in training students for research in the biomedical sciences fields and to be more effective in increasing staff productivity in these fields. The basic method of implementation of this objective is the availability and use of centrally-shared equipment under the concept of a Biomolecular-Biopolymer Service Center (BIOSER), which will shortly be housed in the AUC Science complex (upon its completion). BISRIP has the following six broad categories wherein twenty-two projects are supported: a) Developmental Biology, b) Biochemistry-Molecular Biology, c) Cancer Research, d) Heart, Lung and Blood Research, e) Biomedical Computer Research, and f) Experimental Psychology. Funds are allocated for: 1) institutional support (through the BIOSER Center); 2) faculty development (through project support); and 3) student development (through creating a favorable research environment). Sponsored by the Atlanta University Center Science Research Institute, the BISRIP Program has involved all of the science departments in the Center. With the increased involvement of the medical school in this grant, it is anticipated that future research will be directed more toward specific disease states and toward more involvement of clinical research activities.